dawnofwar2fandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Wargear
This page simply lists the different wargear that you can recieve on the Campaign mode. Wargear is received in one of three ways: *A random drop from any opponent you kill (this is very occasional) *A reward for completing a mission (before you start a mission (you can always see the wargear you will recieve upon completion, in the screen before you start the mission) *A random drop from any Boss you kill (this will occur always, unless you are on a defense mission) 'Weapons' Chainswords These can be equipped by the Force Commander and Thaddeus and Tarkus (with the trait Close Combat Aptitude) These are fast weapons, and deal high damage to lighter troops. They are very effective at cutting down groups of light enemies. *Black Rage *Blade of Ulyus *Crusader's Zeal *Flesh Tearer's Pride *Gladius of Tenacity *Growling Hate *Improved Chainsword *Master Crafted Chainsword *Ork Render *Relic Chainsword *Snarl of the Wolf *Superior Chainsword *Tartarus *Valhalla's Teeth *Xenosplitter Bolt Pistols They can be equipped by the Force Commnader, Thaddeus, and Tarkus (with the trait Close Combat Aptitude). These weapons are primarily used by melee based characters, as they charge into combat. They have low reload times, and deal little damage to most enemies. *Deliverance *Executioner of Heretics *Foe Smiter *Hellfire Pistol *Herald of the Coming Doom *Improved Bolt Pistol *Left Hand of Gabriel *Master Crafted Bolt Pistol *Ork Killer *Pistol of Baal *Pistol of Terra *Relic Bolt Pistol *Rising Fury *Stalwart Companion *Superior Bolt Pistol *True Companion Bolters They can be equipped to the Force Commander, Tarkus, Cyrus, and Thaddeus (with the trait Bolter Aptitude). They are fast weapons, with a low reload time. They are not very powerful against heavily armoured foes, and are useful at killing small groups of light to medium infantry. *Argentus' Fury *Brother's Keeper *Deathdealer *Guardian of Faith *Improved Bolter *Master Crafted Bolter *Relic Bolter *Righteous Wisdom *Stalker Boltgun *Superior Bolter *Terror of Xenos *The Blighted Bolter *The Mercy of the Wise *Unforgiving Truth *Valorous Heavy Bolters They can be equipped to Avitus, and the Force Commander (with the trait Heavy Weapons Aptitude). These weapons deal huge damage to groups of enemies, and allows them to be cut down without mercy. the heavy bolter also suppresses enemy infantry, making them easy prey to cut down. However, this weapon does require a set up time and a tear down time. They are effective against all infantry but not against vehicles. *Bane of Fiends *Bringer of Devastation *Chant of Resolve *Chant of Victory *Earsplitter *Furious Absolution *Improved Heavy Bolter *Master Crafted Heavy Bolter *Merciful Extermination of Sin *Neverending Hail of Destruction *Purge of Victory Bay *Relic Heavy Bolter *Scourge of Xenos *Superior Heavy Bolter *The Chorus of Zeal *The Lion's Roar Combat Shotguns These can only be equipped by Cyrus. These weapons deal a large amount a damage to nearby enemies, but do not work very well at range. They can be useful against clusters of infantry, but cation is advised; The only squad that can use these is the scout squad, and they will not last very long in combat. Most effective use requires infiltration, then close shooting followed up with supporting fire from allies. Effective against infantry. *Arbiter Mencius *Combat Shotgun *Coward's Pardon *Emperor's Justice *Executioners Mercy *Fearful Judgement *Initiate's Lesson of Strength *Master Crafted Combat Shotgun *Ortega's Last Judgement *Relic Combat Shotgun *Roar of Revelation *Roar of Truth *Superior Combat Shotgun